Really Not That Different
by KamiEye
Summary: They are polar opposites, right? They steer clear of one another and are as different as can be. They will always be enemies. Well... Let's just say fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey people this is my second fanfic on this site, but it is my first time posting a greek mythology fanfic. I've written my own stories on the greek gods before and this time I want to share this one with you. This is one of my favorite couples. I hope you like it.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

You know the myths associated with greek mythology. The legends of mortals and half-bloods, but what stands out from the group of tales are the gods. Yes the great gods who live on top of Mt. Olympus high in the clouds. There are several minor gods, but only 12 have the honor of being part of the Olympian Council. But my dear reader I am not here to explain greek mythology to you. This story shall venture into the battle field. You see the battle field is where my main characters will always clash. Yes I am referring to the 2 gods of war. Hey the greek gods may be powerful, but even they must bend to the hands and will of fate. No matter what even they can't escape fate, but they sure will try, and this is where my tale begins...

* * *

This is just the intro.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting is Called?

Here is chapter 2.

* * *

It was an average day at the top of Mt. Olympus. At the moment it was nearing noon and Athena was in her library reading while catting with Artemis. Unlike Athena, Artemis was in the process of sharpening her silver arrows.

"You know, no matter how many times I've been in your library I still can't get over it's massive size.," Artemis commented, "How do you remember where everything is?" Athena just smirked and replied,

"How do you remember every inch of all your forests and mountains."

"Touché."

Suddenly the twin doors to the library busted open and Hermes stood in the door way. Hermes pulled out 2 white envelopes with a diagonal light blue stripe.

"What's up?" asked Artemis.

"An Olympian Council meeting," Hermes answered while tossing the girls the letters.

"Late notice much?" said Athena.

"Why does father even still send these? He's wasting paper, ink and effort."

"Artemis, let's just get going," Athena said as she somehow put the 50 books she was reading/studying back on the shelf and cleaned up her messy desk.

"Fine," Artemis said as she placed her newly sharpened arrows back in her quiver and slung it across her back along with her bow. She jumped down from the top of one of the bookshelves and walked out the doors following Athena. Hermes had left in a gust of wind after the girls had the letters in their hands.

* * *

Well here is the beginning. Tell me what you think please! Please leave me a review, and I welcome helpful insults. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Athena's Going?

Hello my readers. Well here's chapter 3. ;D

* * *

Ares stood up quickly and stomped out of the throne room. The large doors slammed shut to announce that he was gone. A path of ashes were left showing the war god's angry footsteps. His throne had ashes and droplets of his own blood on the arms from his nails digging into his hands.

* * *

Okay, you're probably all confused right now. Lets go back in time a bit.

**Flashback**

* * *

The entire Olympian Council was present by the time both Artemis and Athena entered the room. You see there were some issues with the emprisonment of the evil sorcerers. The bonds that had held them there for the many thousands of centuries were about to give out. Naturally the logical plan would just be to fix them like the gods had done all the past time the bonds had weakened.

"Father, what's the use of calling another meeting if it's only a trivial matter such as this?"

"Athena's right," said Apollo, (who was totally uninterested in what was going on) "If the bindings are about to break just tell Ares and Hephaestus and let them fix it again. Ares holds the sorcerer at bay with your assistance and Hephaestus fixes the prison the you shoot them with a lightning bolt and it's a done deal."

"I woundn't have called you all here if that was the case Apollo," Zeus said while looking at all the people present, "This one will be more difficult than all the others in the past. The sorcerer that is in the prison at the bottom of the mountain that used to rely on brute strength to get what he wanted has recently learned a great deal of what the mind is capable of doing. Now even all the guards that were put there have either died or have been driven into a eternal sleep that they dies from in the hour directly after that."

"I see. So what do you plan to do dad?" asked Artemis..

"Hephaestus, Apollo and Demeter you will all come with me."

"Hey hold on what about me!"

"Ares you hold strength physically but mentally you are at a disadvantage. This sorcerer feeds off of weaker minds. It would be too dangerous for you to come."

"But you need me! Nothing evil can be stopped if there isn't the power over war there to help you!" insisted Ares, now in a fit of rage.

"I'm very aware of that! That's why, in your place, Athena, will acompany me."

* * *

Ooooooo drama. Tell me what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4: What was that?

Here goes nothing. I present to you chapter 4.

* * *

Ares stormed out of the building and down the streets of the heavenly city. All the beings that were there quickly cleared a path before the God of War not wanting to get burned or most likely killed. Ares finally made it to his house and stormed into the room where he worked out and unleashed all his anger and rage. That wasn't a very bright idea because in a matter of moments everthing was broken into pieces and somethings were set on fire. All of Olympus heard his yell and at the moment Ares really didnt care. After letting everything go Ares walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. The room was his alright. Everything was either crimson red or black. Ares looked down at his hands and saw the nail marks and trails of blood. He knew he probably should wash up but refused and just punched a hole in the wall and decided to take a nap. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling and his thoughts were,

'Fine take Athena instead! She's your favorite child, right old man? See if I give a freaking crap! I hope you all fail and come home injured and tell everyone to get ready for a fight because you let the sorcerer escape! If you ask me to help after this I ain't gonna no matter what, unless you get down on your knees and beg me to! Ha! Come on old man let your precious daughter get hurt I don't care!'

As soon as Ares closed his eyes suddenly a vision of Athena lying on a bed wearing her armor flashed into Ares' mind. Athena was knocked unconscious and had bruises and cuts along with a large cut that ran from her right shoulder to her elbow and all the cuts were bleeding quickly. His heart hurt for a split second and he briefly felt the feeling of worry. Ares' eyes snapped open and he said,

"What the hell was that!" He decided to ignore it and drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Somewhere else there were three old women commonly known as the fates Past, Present and Future.

"It has begun," said Present.

"Feelings build up with time," added Past.

"And now it's time to teach an important lesson," said Future while all three fates sat around a floating crystal ball.

* * *

Well that's done. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
